A Typical Day At a Night Club
by ShiningStarlight
Summary: The gundam seed gang decides to go to a night club for some fun, the only problem is: Cagalli is drunk. This is not good, repeat, this is not good.


This is just a story I though up of while eating lunch, I told my friend and she thought it was a good idea so I decided to write it. Please review, thanks!

"I dare you to drink 10 glasses princess!" Yzak said to Cagalli. They were in a nightclub and just enjoying them selves except for Lacus who wanted to stay back. "Don't call me that!" She shouted and to waiter. "Bring 10 glasses! I am going to show you!" Pointing to Yzak. "Now Cagalli, you know you shouldn't." Athrun advised since all of them knew that Cagalli was, uh, violent when she's drunk. "Shut up Athrun!" Cagalli shouted. "But sister, you know you get drunk after one glass." Kira reasoned. Except it was a bit late since Cagalli already started drinking and Dearka and Yzak watched in great delight.

"There see… Whoa… Pretty light…" Cagalli slowly got up from her seat and swayed around a little. "Cagalli are you OK?" Athrun asked. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO!" Cagalli suddenly shouted and pulled out her giant machine gun she carries around 24/7 and started shooting like crazy. "Oh no, not again!" The shop manager cried.

After about 30 minutes of mad shooting…

The gunshots stopped abruptly. "Are we still alive?" Kira asked hiding under a desk. The bar looked like a tornado and a volcano had attacked it at the same time. "Yeah, Cagalli fainted from too much to drink, thank god." Athrun called from behind Cagalli. "Yzak, what in the world were you thinking?" Kira asked dusting himself as he got out from the desk. "Yzak?"

"Mommy… Help me… I'm going to die… I'm too young to die… mommy…" Yzak whimpered in Dearka's arms while sucking his thumb closely resembling a baby. Everyone sweat dropped. "Uh, Yzak, you're safe?" Athrun tried. "Huh, AHHHHH! Dearka, why did you hold on to me like that?" Yzak shouted suddenly realizing he was cowering in public. "What're you talking about Yzak, you were the one who suddenly held on to me when it got dangerous." Dearka said smiling at Yzak's expression. "Don't worry Yzak, we won't tell anyone." Athrun laughed. And just as Yzak was about to loose control the Manager decided he had enough. "THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK! GET OUT!" He shouted. Everyone decided it would be wise to get out of there right now. "And take your girlfriend with you!" Throwing Cagalli out behind them, somehow the blond girl is still asleep.

"Oh my, what happened?" Lacus asked when the boys and Cagalli got home, Athrun was carrying her since they all feared of what she would do when she woke up. "Yzak here dared sleeping beauty over there to drink way past her limit, again." Dearka filled her in. "Oh my again? Didn't you learn your lesson the third time?" Lacus asked Yzak who was sulking in the corner; all answer she got was some growling.

"You better put her in bed Lacus." Athrun suggested. "OK Athrun," Lacus said to Athrun. "Pajamas time, no peeking boys!" She added cheerfully. "Who'd want to look at her?" Yzak pointed out. "Uh, Yzak, I got your teddy bear." Cagalli muttered in her sleep. Everyone stares at Yzak who looked like he's been turned to stone. "Yeah, I know you can't sleep without it." The blond girl continued. At the end of that sentence Yzak stormed out of the house and Dearka follows (ah, doesn't that bring back memories?). "Come on Kira, there's no point in staying." Athrun said dragging Kira out of the house ignoring his friend's complaints.

"I hope the boys will be OK." Lacus said to her Haro. "Boys Ok, boys Ok!" The pink ball repeated. "Oh Mr. Pink, you always know what to say!" Lacus cheered happily thinking her pink ball had just comforted her. "Uh, whoa, what happened?" Cagalli asked waking up. "Oh Cagalli, you're awake, are you feeling alright?" Lacus asked. "Yeah, what happened, I have a massive headache." Cagalli complained. "Well, Mr. Jules dared you to drink over your limit and you did. Afterwards you destroyed the bar and they took you home." Lacus answered honestly. "Where are they now?" The blond girl asked looking around and the boys were no where in sight. "You muttered something in your sleep that made Mr. Jules very angry so he left and Dearka followed. Then Athrun got bored so he took Kira and left." Lacus reported like she was talking to a teacher. "THEY LEFT ME HERE ALONE?" Cagalli brusted out. "Yes."

The princess of Orb shot out of bed and ran straight for the door (Lacus never did get the chance to change her into pajamas). "Wait Cagalli!" Lacus called after her. "What?" Cagalli asked. "You forgot your weapons." Lacus said handing Cagalli her guns. "Oh, I almost forgot. Thanks Lacus, now I'll go kill those boys." Cagalli grabbed her guns and ran after the boys, except she came running back 30 seconds later. "Where did the boys go Lacus?" She asked. "That way." Lacus pointed and Cagalli ran where she pointed. "Don't hurt them too bad!" Lacus called after her but Cagalli didn't hear her.

"Oh dear Mr. Pink, I guess it's hospital time again. I don't think we'll be able to pay for the hospital visits for very long." She said to the Haro. "Let's see, she chased them off the cliff last week, set their hairs on fire on Monday and broke all their bones last Friday. I think this will be the 6th time week, don't you Mr. Pink?" She asked the pink Haro but it didn't answer for once. "Cagalli really likes to kill people doesn't she?" She wondered to herself. "Cagalli likes to kill people! Cagalli likes kill people!" The Haro echoed. "That's right Mr. Pink! You're so smart! Now follow me, I'll go get the medical supplies and follow after Cagalli, would you like to come?"

"Yzak, could you stop drowning yourself with drinks?" Dearka asked after Yzak's third bottle with out stopping. They were now in a different bar on the other side of town. "Shut up Elthman!" Yzak shouted taking another giant gulp. "Yzak, you'll get drunk. (Kind of late)" Dearka reasoned. "I don't care Elthman!" Yzak said trying to get up, except he was already way too drunk and crash landed right on top of Dearka. Everyone in the bar stared at them. "Come on, I'm getting you out of here. Yzak? Are you awake?" Dearka asked since Yzak wasn't answering him. "Five more minutes mommy." Yzak muttered. "Uh, Athrun, a little help here?" Dearka called, but Athrun was having big problems of his own.

Poor Kira has had too much to drink as well, except instead of getting hyper like his twin sister, he got really drowsy. He was now leaning against Athrun's shoulder. "This isn't what it looks like!" Athrun yelled at some by standers who looked in shock. "Man, this is even more embarrassing than the time you dared me go out dressed like a girl." Athrun muttered under his breath. "Oh yeah, I remember that day! You looked funny in a dress!" Kira said out loud and everyone in the room heard it and it was probably the most embarrassing moment of his life right now.

And that was when Cagalli came in, "Ah, Cagalli! This isn't what it looks like!" Athrun called. "What, Cagalli's here!" Yzak exclaimed suddenly not drunk anymore. "Heh, heh, thought you could get rid of me huh? Well, it's not that easy!" She called and pulled out her Bazooka and fired it directly at Athrun. "HELLLLPPP!"

After about 20 minutes the police arrived and luckily everyone was still alive. The police questioned all of them and confirmed them innocent (some police force they are) until Lacus arrived with her Haro. "Cagalli likes to kill people! Cagalli likes to kill people!" The Haro chanted. "Mind explaining that young lady?" One of the officers asked Cagalli. "Uhhh…"

The end.


End file.
